Food cutting devices of the type concerned, such as food choppers, find common use in kitchens for cutting food items such as garlic cloves and carrot cubes into much smaller pieces. These food cutting devices are hand-operated utensils, especially those for domestic use.
In a typical construction, such food cutting devices has a container in which a rotary cutter unit is provided for cutting food in the container and includes a manually-operated drive mechanism atop or on one side for driving the cutter unit. The drive mechanism usually incorporates a handle on a crank for turning by a user.
The performance of such food cutting devices is not found to be satisfactory, especially concerning how small they can cut food into and how quickly they can do so.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate one or more of such problems or shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise food cutting device.